Das Ende des Schönheitsfleckenclubs
Das Ende des Schönheitsfleckenclubs ist die zwölfte Folge der neunten Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie und die zweihundertsiebte der Serie. Durch einen unerwarteter Besuch droht der Schönheitsfleckenklub sich aufzulösen. Inhalt Skeedaddles Dank In heller Aufregung jagt Skeedaddle durch Ponyville, auf der suche nach dem Schönheitsfleckenclub, der gerade bei Scootaloo zu Hause ist. Ganz aus dem Häuschen erzählt er den Dreien das er seinen Schönheitsfleck bekommen hat, fürs Knotenbinden. Den er ohne sie nie bekommen hätte. Nur hat keine der Drei Knotenbinden vorgeschlagen. Skeedaddle erklärt das er es mit Segeln probiert hat wie Sweetie Belle gesagt hat, dann mit Angel wie Scootaloo geraten hat und zum Schluss mit Rudern wie Apple Bloom vorschlug. Dabei ging sein Ruder kaputt, also er hat es mit seinem Angelseil zusammen gebunden und hatte seinen Schönheitsfleck. Das muss er allen Ponys erzählen und stürmt los. Scootaloos Tanten Zufällig sind gerade Scootaloos Tanten Holiday und Lofty zu Besuch. Holiday findet es aufregend das die drei wirklich die Gabe besitzen anderen Ponys zu helfen. Scootaloo glaubt allerdings nicht das ihnen dafür der Ruhm gebührt. Das sieht Holiday anders, Das Trio hat Skeedaddle ermutigt neues zu probieren und weil sie ihn unterstützt haben hatte er Erfolg. So eine Hilfe könnte Lofty auch gebrauchen. Zwar hat sie schon ihren Fleck, aber sie kann sich einfach nicht entscheiden welches Muster sie auf die Decke machen soll den sie gerade näht. Dazu fällt dem Trio einiges das ihr weiterhilft. Da müssen die Taten schon wieder nach Hause schnell klären sie noch wer die Tage auf Scootaloo acht gibt und verabschieden sich bis nächste Woche. Sweetie Belle und Apple Bloom sind ganz begeistert von den beiden und finden es toll das sie auf Scootaloo aufpassen während ihre Eltern Fort sind. Findet Scootaloo auch und schade das sie nicht näher wohnen. Da trifft eine Postkarte ein in der steht das Scootaloos Eltern heute schon zurückkommen. Die Geschichte von Scootaloos Eltern Heute im Unterricht möchte Cheerilee die Pegasus Wetterfabrik in Cloudsdale durch nehmen, in der das Wetter Equestrias gemacht wird. Allerdings ist Scootaloo viel zu aufgeregt als das sie sich konzentrieren könnte. Da es den Rest der Klasse mit zieht beschließt Cheerilee erst mal mit den Präsentationen weiter zu machen. Die Gelegenheit nutzt Scootaloo um allen zu erzählen das ihre Eltern endlich zurück kommen. Auf Snips Frage ob sie den nicht in Ponyviile wohnen erklärt Scootaloo das die Jobs der beiden viel zu wichtig sind. Sie reisen an die gefährlichsten Orte. Weit weg von Equestria, sie Entdecken neue Pflanzen und gemeine Kreaturen. Was sie entdecken ist nützlich für die Ponymedizin. Scootaloo würde sie ja begleiten, aber es ist zu gefährlich. Ein mal musste Scootaloos Mutter einen Drachen Flügelringen und ihr Vater saß mal drei Monde in einer Chimärenhöhle fest. Wo von er Narben davongetragen hat. Snips nimmt ihr die Geschichte nicht ab, da kein Pony so einen Job hat. Snap Shutter und Mane Allgood Da kommt ein Krokodile zur Tür ein das sich auf Scootaloo und Cheerilee stürzen will. In letzter Sekunde gehen Scootaloos Eltern dazwischen, machen das Tier unschädlich und stecken es zurück in seine Kiste. Freudig begrüßt Scootaloo ihre Eltern. Jetzt glaubt auch Snips die Geschichten. Scootaloo stellt der Klasse ihre Eltern vor Snap Shutter und Mane Allgood. Die beiden entschuldigen sich für den Auftritt, Doch sie hatten so eine große Sehnsucht nach Scootaloo das sie direkt hier her gekommen sind und hoffen das sie Cheerilee nicht unterbrochen haben. Da sie immer noch zittert wie Espenlaub beendet Cheerilee den Unterricht für heute. Vor der Schule Vor der Schule möchte Scootaloo wissen ob ihre Eltern ihre Briefe bekommen haben. Das haben sie und schon zwanzigmal gelesen, aber Briefe ersetzen nicht ihr echtes Kind. Snap Shutter findet das sie ihr Wiedersehen mit Eiscreme Feiern sollen, die gibt es im heißen Dschungel ja nicht. Sweetie Belle und Apple Bloom laden sie auch ein. Die große Nachricht Kurz darauf sitzen die fünf in der Eisdiele. Wo Scootaloos Eltern noch eine Überraschung enthüllen. Sie haben einen neuen Auftrag angenommen bei dem sie alle zusammen leben können. Sie hatten ja eigentlich nie Vor so lange weg zu bleiben, aber sie haben immer wieder neues entdeckt das Equestria helfen kann und kein anderes Pony hätte ihre Arbeit fortführen können. Doch als sie von Sombras Rückkehr und der Zerstörung des Baums der Harmonie erfuhren, (Siehe: Der Anfang vom Ende – Teil 1) haben sie beschlossen das sie zusammen sein wollen. Das ist der schönste Augenblick in Scootaloos Leben. Bis sie ihr sagen das sie nach dem Wochenende packen soll. Den der neue Job ist in Shire Lanker. Nur möchte sie nicht weg den alle ihre Freunde sind in Ponyville. Da sehen ihre Eltern kein Problem man kann sich gegenseitig besuchen, da jeden Monat ein Zug fährt. Ihre Freundinnen wollen Scootaloo auch nicht gehen lassen. Scootaloos Eltern wissen das es für sie alle eine große Veränderung ist, aber es soll ganz toll werden. Wen sie sich Zeit geben werden sie sehen. Doch das einzige das Scootaloo sieht ist das traurige Ende ihres Schönheitsfleckenclubs. Das Letzte Treffen Etwas später hält der Schönheitsfleckenclub sein letztes Treffen im Klubhaus ab, erster Punkt der Tagesordnung Weinen. Scootaloo möchte das die Apple Bloom und Sweetie Belle ohne sie weiter machen. Doch sie wissen nicht wie und Scootaloo ersetzten könne sie auch nicht. Nichts wird mehr das selbe sein. Wen sie irgendwo hin gehen wird niemand mehr auf seinem Roller vorfahren oder Theaterstücke mit ihnen aufführen, Zelten gehen oder einfach nur Zeit verbringen. Aber noch schlimmer ist es für Scootallo da sie sich von Apple Bloom und Sweetie Belle verabschieden muss. Rainbow Dashs Aufmunterung In dem Moment kommt Rainbow Dash rein um den drei Karten für die Wonderboltsshow nächste Woche hat. Eine Heularie als Antwort hat sie aber nicht erwartet. Das Trio erklärt ihr das Scotaloos Eltern mit ihr Superweit weg ziehen wollen. Das kann Rainbow nicht fassen den auch für sie gehört Scootaloo nach Ponyville. Noch weniger kann sie glauben das die drei so schnell das Handtuch werfen. Immerhin sind sie der Schönheitsfleckenclub, schwere Probleme lösen ist das was sie können. Die drei müssen Rainbow recht geben, das sie gut darin sind Ideen zu haben und wen sie zusammen Arbeiten sind sie unschlagbar. Mit neuem Mut macht sich das Trio an eine Liste. Erste Frage warum ziehen Scootaloos Eltern überhaupt nach Shire Lanker? Weil da ihr neuer Job ist. Sweetie Belle schlägt vor ihnen hier einen Job zu besorgen. Die beiden mögen Gefährliche Kreaturen, wovon es auch hier ein paar gibt wie Timberwölfe. Dazu wirft Scootaloo ein das ihr Vater schon alles über die weiß, auch über Basilisken und Bienenbären, ihre Eltern erforschen nur super seltene Kreaturen erforschen. Also schlägt Sweetie Belle vor ihnen einen gefährliche Kreatur zu präsentieren von der noch kein Pony gehört hat, weil sie sich die Ausdenken. Schon sind die drei unterwegs. Bleibt Rainbow noch die Frage ob sie die Karten nun wollen. Plan A: Das mysteriöse Everfree Furien Monster Wenig später führt Scootaloo ihre Eltern zum Everfree Forest und zeigt ihnen die Spuren des mysteriösen Everfree Furien Monster. Der Legende nach hat es Fünf Krallen und Drei Flügel, es ist super gefährlich wen man sich ihm nähert. Wen doch nur jemand beweisen könnte das es existiert. Kleinigkeit für die Naturforscher man muss nur den Spuren der Kreatur folgen. Schnell lenkt Scootaloo die Aufmerksamkeit auf einen Schatten im Gebüsch. Es sind Apple Bloom und Sweetie Belle in einem selbst genähten Monsterkostüm. Der Plan ist das Scootaloos Eltern in Foto machen können und sie sich dann verstecken. Plötzlich stehen die beiden da und der Plan lautet weg laufen. Bei der Flucht wird jedoch das Kostüm zerrissen womit sie aufgeflogen sind. Snap und Mane lassen es gut sein und gehen sich wieder um die Vorbereitungen kümmern bevor morgen das Haus verkauft wird. Plan B: Im Schönheitsfleck vereint Am nächsten Tag haben Apple Bloom und Sweetie Belle einen Neuen Plan. Sie zeigen Scootaloo Eltern das sie Drei zusammen gehören, dann müssen sie ihr Erlauben hier zu bleiben. Zwecks dessen schmuggeln sie Fotos von ihren Schönheitsflecken unter Snaps Bilder. Als er die Bilder zu den dreien zurückbringt erzählen sie ihm das sie die zum Ponybuch der Rekorde schicken, den sie sind die einzigen Ponys in Equestria mit dem Selben Schönheitsfleck. Das ist ungeheuer selten und bedeutet das sie Drei für immer zusammen gehören. Nur bemerkt Snap das die drei gar nicht den gleichen Schönheitsfleck haben. Der Wappenschild ist zwar gleich aber die Bilder darauf sind bei allen dreien anders. Snap ist sich sicher dass das Trio beste Freunde bleibt egal wo sie sind und das ist was besonderes. Dazu fällt den Dreien nichts mehr ein. Plan C: Der Bindungstrank Im Klubhaus sieht sich Scootaloo gerade deprimiert die Fotos derer an denen das Trio geholfen hat. Da kommt Apple Bloom mit einem neuen Plan rein. Sie hat nach einem Rezept von Zecora einen Trank gemischt dessen Beschreibung sie so versteht das der verhindern soll das man sie trennt, es braucht nur ein paar Tropfen auf ihre Huf. Kaum sie sie es getan werden ihre Hufe von einem magischen Band aneinander gebunden. Scootlaoo dankt ihrer Freundin aber sie muss es wohl akzeptieren das sie Ponyville verlassen muss. Da hat Apple Bloom noch eine Idee, doch angesichts des hinderlichen Bandes schlägt Sweetie Belle erst mal vor zu Zecora zu gehen. Plan D: Anketten Der Tag des Umzuges ist gekommen. Das Trio kettet sich an des Verkaufsschild vor Scootaloos Haus. Leider denken ihre Eltern das Scootaloo und ihre Freundinnen noch spielen, Aber sie müssen ihre Sachen heute noch zum Bahnhof bringen. Den Zug Morgen dürfen sie nicht verpassen, der Nächste fährt erst in einem Monat. Den werden sie dann wohl ohne Scootaloo nehmen müssen, den sie will hier beim Schönheitsfleckenclub bleiben. Das Trio macht noch mal deutlich das es sich ans Schild gekettet hat, nichts und kein Pony könne sie hier wegbewegen. Dumm nur das der Markler sein Schild einfach raus ziehen kann. Snap erklären das sie das Haus verkauft haben, sie wissen es ist schwer zu akzeptieren. Dem hält Scotaloo gegen das es mehr ist als Schwer, es ist nicht fair. Den sie zwingen sie zwischen Familie und Freunden zu unterscheiden. Mane sagt Scootaloo das der Umzug nichts daran ändern wird wie wichtig die drei sich sind. Sie schlägt vor das das Trio heute Abend eine Party feiern könnte. Dann hätten sie die Chance sich richtig zu verabschieden. Aber Scootaloo will sich gar nicht verabschieden. Ihre Eltern ändern einfach ihr ganzes Leben ohne zu frage wie es ihr überhaupt dabei geht. Weinend läuft Scotaloo weg. Apple Bloom und Sweetie Belle hinterher. Snap und Mane wird bei dem Anblick reumütig zu mute. Am Bahnhof Apple Bloom und Sweetie Belle finden Scootaloo tief traurig am Bahnhof, sie möchte zu ihren Tanten. Scootaloo denkt sich das wen sie weg ist ihre Eltern ja ohne sie fahren müssen. Apple Bloom und Scootaloo beschließen ihre Freundin zu begleiten, wegen ärger brauchen sie sich diesmal keinen Kopf zu machen ihre Großen Schwestern Applejack und Rarity würden ja das selbe für ihre Freunde tun. Darauf eine Umarmung. In diesem Moment trifft der Zug ein. Bei Holiday und Lofty Gegen Abend erreicht das Trio das Haus von Scootaloos Tanten. Die beiden freuen sich über die Überraschung und Lofty hat sogar eine für die Drei. Ihre Decke hat den Schönheitsfleckenclub zum Motto. Die beiden lieben die Geschichten der Drei über die Ponys denen sie geholfen haben, also wollte Lofty ihre Taten mit dieser Besonderen Decke ehren. Doch bei dem Trio will keine Freude aufkommen. Scootaloo erzählt ihren Tanten das ihre Eltern sie nach Shire Lanker mitnehmen wollen. Holiday ist etwas verwundet das Snap und Mane ihr nicht erzählt haben das sie kommen. Scootaloo vermutet dass das Postpony die Postkarte an Holiday zu ihr gebracht hat und gibt sie ihren Tanten. Scootaloo liebt ja ihre Familie aber sie ist auch gerne bei ihren Freunden und sie will sich nicht entscheiden. Ihre Eltern bleiben nicht in Ponyville weil ihr Job zu wichtig ist. Da kommt Apple Bloom eine neue Idee, Scootaloos Eltern sind die einzigen Ponys in Equestria die tun können was sie tun, genau wie der Schönheitsfleckenclub was ihre Flecken beweisen. Dem Stimmt Sweetie Belle zu, ihr Job ist es das andere Ponys ihre Bestimmung finden. Scootaloo begreift das außer ihnen es niemand kann, wen ihre Eltern sie also trennen ist es genau so schlimm als würde sie ihre Jobs aufgeben. Nur wie soll man es ihnen Erklären. Holiday und Lofty meinen das die drei ihnen das nicht erklären müssen, ihre Schönheitsfleckenclub-Decke wird es. Der Schönheitsfleckenclub-Feiertag Am nächsten Tag geht Scootaloo zu ihren Eltern und möchte ihnen etwas zeigen bevor sie abfahren. Sie führt sie zum Rathaus wo eine Zeremonie mit vielen Gästen zu ehren des Schönheitsfleckenclubs stattfindet. Rainbow Dash erklärt das heute der Schönheitsfleckenclub-Feiertag ist, aber sie konnten noch nicht anfangen wen nicht alle da sind. Rainbow fliegt Scootaloo zur Bühne und alle Feiern den Club. Die Bürgermeisterin erklärt das diese drei Ponys die seltene Gabe teilen anderen zu helfen ihre wahre Bestimmung zu finden. Diese Aufgabe könne nur sie erfüllen und auch nur gemeinsam. Das Erinnert Scootaloos Eltern an jemanden. Zu ehren dessen was der Schönheitsfleckenclub getan hat und noch weiter für die Ponys dieser Stadt tun wird, übergibt die Bürgermeisterin dem Trio den Dreihufigen Schlüssel der Stadt. Dazu gibt es noch einen Überflieger Wonderbolt Salut, worüber Scootaloos Eltern buff sind. Das Besondere Talent des Schönheitsfleckenclubs Da treten Holiday und Lofty an Snap und Mane heran, Holiday weiß nicht ob ihr kleiner Bruder weiß wie wichtig Scootaloo und ihre Freunde hier sind, Aber er wird es schon bald erfahren wie Lofty anmerkt. Die Bürgermeisterin gibt das Wort an Skeedaddle. Er erzählt das der Schönheitsfleckenclub ein Camp organisiert hat um jungen Fohlen zu helfen ihre Flecken zu bekommen (Siehe: Offen für alles). Der Schönheitsfleckenclub sieht in allen Ponys immer das Beste, auch wen das Pony es selbst nicht mal sehen kann. Snap und Mane könne nicht fasse wie wichtig der Club ist. Rainbow erzählt das es noch viel mehr ist als nur irgend ein Club, der Schönheitsfleckenclub hat so ziemlich allen Ponys hier geholfen und nicht nur den Ponys, er hilft allen Kreaturen wie Terramar und Gabby beweisen. Holiday und die Bürgermeisterin machen klar das ob die Drei andere ermutigen ihr Besonderes Talent zu entdecken, wie Tender Taps oder sie inspirieren zu tun was ihr Herz ihnen sagt, wie Diamond Tiara. Die drei Fohlen geben der Stadt etwas das kein anderes Pony hat. In dem Moment hört man die Zugpfeife. Snap und Mane bitten Scootaloo zu sich. Alle denken das die Feier nichts genützt hat. Das Beste für Scootaloo Snap und Mane und mein Erklären das sie auch nur das best für Scootaloo wollen und bis jetzt dachten sie sie wüsten was das wäre. Scootaloo ist ihnen offenbar sehr ähnlich, sie hat eine Aufgabe die nur sie erfüllen kann, sie liebt sie und sie hilft allen in Equestria. Und manchmal entgehen einem dadurch andere Dinge die man liebt, wie ihrer Tochter dabei zuzusehen wie sie ein Pony wird auf das sie stolz sind. Anders gesagt, sie verstehen das Scootaloo bleiben will, sie ist ihren Eltern zutiefst dankbar. Große Umarmung. Es tut Snap und Mane leid das sie es nicht viel früher erkannt haben. Ihre Arbeit ist auch ihr Lebenssinn, sie könnten sie nicht lassen, Deshalb könne sie das auch nicht von Scootaloo verlangen. Hätten sie bloß nicht schon ihr Haus verkauft wie Lofty anmerkt. Holiday möchte nicht das sie ihren Bruder ärget da sie schon eine Lösung haben. Da der Schönheitsfleckenclub Ponyville zu einem guten Ort macht, haben sie beschlossen herzuziehen. Also kann Scootaloo bei ihnen Wohnen wen sie möchte. Sie möchte und natürlich kommen ihre Eltern sie besuchen. Und damit heißt es Schönheitsfleckenclub für Immer. Galerie Anspielungen (Anmerkung: Z= Zeitpunkt. Es wird der Moment angegeben an dem die Anspielung eintritt.) *Z. 04:25: Snap Shutter und Mane Allgood basieren auf Steve „Crocodile Hunter“ Irwin und der Verhaltensforscherin Jane Goodall. *Z. 04:25: Snap Shutter trägt einen Hut der dem von Paul Hogan in den Crocodile Dundee Filmen aus den Neunzehnhundertachtzigern ähnelt. *Z. 06:44: Shire Lanker ist eine Anspielung auf Sri Lanka. Navboxen en:The Last Crusade Kategorie:Neunte Staffel